vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Hoshikawa
|-|Base= |-|Idol= |-|Zombie= Summary Lily Hoshikawa (星川 リリィ, Hoshikawa Ririi) is a member of Franchouchou and one of the protagonists in Zombie Land Saga. Born Masao Gou (豪 正雄 Gō Masao), she entered the entertainment industry after deciding to cheer up her dad as her mother died early and his father loved watching televisions. She had been a successful prodigious transgender child actress and TV shows with her turned into big hits - until a day she died from a heart attack caused by occupational stress and mental shock upon growing facial hair in 2011. She has no qualms about being a zombie, seeing it as a way to continue being a child forever. Having a cheerful and childish body, she is found to possess a cynnical and a mature side of her character. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-C Name: Lily Hoshikawa (her stage name when she was on the show); Masao Gou ("her" true identity while she was alive); Zombie 6 / Number Six (ゾンビィ6号 Zonbii Roku-gō) (alias used as "her" open identity after being a zombie) Origin: Zombie Land Saga Gender: Transgender female (Assigned male at birth with male genitalia, but possesses female behaviours and expressions) Age: 12 (Born 6/10/1999 and died 30/11/2011) by her death as a human; over 19 by the end of Arpino Live. Classification: The Legendary Child Actress Prodigy (While she was alive); Zombie, Idol, Entertainer, Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Regeneration (High-Low to Low-Mid; can regenerate small biological portions of their body organs (Like the heart, the lung or even the brain) and reattach separated limbs and even their own heads); Body Control (Can control limbs separated from the body parts); practical girl guide survival skills; Resistance to Electricity (Survived a lightning strike during a performance on stage. A similar lightning strike killed Ai Mizuno when she was alive as a human) Attack Potency: Street level+ (Calculations) | Street level+ (should be the same as before if not higher) Speed: Likely Athletic Human+, possibly higher travel speed and Peak Human attack speed and reactions (Calculations) | At least same travel and attack speed with Subsonic reactions (Being able to react to all Franchouchou members, among which Saki and Tae can move at such speeds) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human | At least same as before Striking Strength: Street Class+ | At least same as before Durability: Street level+ (Comparable to most members of Franchouchou) | At least same as before Stamina: Very High (Able to rehearse overnight and perform without sleep). Regeneration and body control allow faster rejuvenation of stamina. Range: Standard melee range normally. Can throw objects at several meters. Standard Equipment: None notable. Non-Standard Equipment: "Sagan Sip Z" (A medical gel-patch in parody to Salonsip Gel-Patch) Intelligence: Above average human in general affairs. Good at acting and staging shows, and can bring up emotions of the audience and spectators easily. More knowledgeable in the entertainment industry and artist skills than a normal child/teenager should know. Has practical survival skills due to experience acting as a girl guide in her past TV shows. Weaknesses: She is afraid of growing up. Also, on rare occasions she can lack confidence. Key: Pre-Tenzan training | Post-Tenzan training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Zombie Land Saga Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Zombies Category:Idols Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9